just an idea
by burntblood.1982
Summary: just an idea this is twlight crossover


My name was Tru Taylor it changes and I'm an oc self insert person. I have been reborn into lots of new worlds, jane austen, Manga, gamer mind, harry potter, twilight, percy jackson, etc etc.

I read a lot of fanfiction oc i really dislike the whole teen drama, i am missing mum dad etc its silly and spoils the plot. Not enjoying the experience life's a journey, there is no need to write teen shit,

That why when i leap through different places different worlds i did what i wanted why not the plot is fucked the minute i arrived my mind set on the fact there are thousands of hundreds of worlds and the ones i'm in are not the originals as i was not in it the first time i read, seen it so my world my rules enjoy.

Reincarnated

I was reborn into twilight. I hated this story. It showed no in depth character just still people really wooden and cringe worthy. They really had no real relationship, the keeping safe was nearly boarding on abuse, it was two teens not understanding the difference between puppy love and friendship, she was a door mat for edward and alice. She seemed to really dislike her dad and wanted how she deen the perfect family. It also was not believable regarding edward not wanting sex he was to young and everyone panda to him he was a spoilt child as was bella. The whole story was cringy and not well thought out. Nothing really happened in the baseball game they could have ran away before they got there and nothing then would have happened. I mean come on most of what happened was a basic filling storyline and too much stupided for many of us to take. They were both self serving fools and belong together, its not really explain why she would go silly just because he left, if she meant to be grown up and above such things its said Bella acts mature, but this behavior she displays is so silly she only knew he for a little while and most of it is him stalking her and being creepy. She is so bland in expression, so 2d that if she does have a resemblance of a personality it is lost in all the books, she acts to needed and edward acts to controlling this book seems to support domestic violence because no one in the real world would want a relationship like this. And Jacob what a wet blanket, a little boy being a spoilt child as well when he does not get what he wants considering sudders the imprint that never happened when he looked at bella. There all shitting teens that act in shitting ways, that teenagers who have nothing better to do what to be like all want to be rich, pretty get the girl or boy, and have there forever. True blood was better, but anita blake world even better. Maybe the problem is twilight is not for me.

I get reborn a lot i have been stab, shot run over i have also died of old age etc and continue to go and get reborn i do miss some of my other lives sometimes, if i know its a place that ive read let me tell you of being reborn in shiting twlight.

It always seemed to start in the womb. I usually start to think about three weeks before birth, it is the best time. It's relaxing, warm and very peaceful. I usually just think and grow and morn or just come to terms with the last life so by the time i'm born i can just focus on the life im born into.

In this life to start when i am born i try not to think about anything apart from my name and where i am to grow up in.

My name is jade stanley i have a twin jessica stanley and we are born in texas in1988

In my early days I set out to be seen as smart and alone. I don't want to be popular or extend my twin shit wont hit the pan until we go to forks and bella arrives. I want to have left the school or faded into the background.

My mum and dad are called Beth and Ken and work as lawyers, they go to forks due to work in port angels and settle.

Me and jess are not close nor are we identical. She looks like the character in the films, i have long blonde hair and blue eyes taken after my grandmother. I look like sin have a curvy body and work out a lot due to wanting to be fit and healthy. I also go judo and I am fifteen now and want to study in Japan. It must be my nartuo coming out. I managed to get a 2 year placement in japan i passed the placement test and got money to go there and study, i had done everything to get on to this programme so not to be in forks when they came.

I could speak japanese life was good i phoned home once a month and email every other day it would be three months then the cullens came jess was so gaga for edward single sexy male, after a few months the hype of the cullens was dying down in jess emails and now matt was coming up more. Jess just wanted to be in love. The teen drama was so silly. I loved being in Tokyo or the outskirts of it. I enjoyed the school and loved learning to eat health joined a judo club and was happy out the way and at peace with myself the years went by and i was nearly eighteen now my programme was finished and i had graduated.

Jess had informed me of bella the drama of the cullens leaving and coming back with bella being really all over him and basically be an over the top shit head her clingy and him being controlling. Not my problem. As me and jess were eighteen she was a senior. I had finished school and wanted to be a doctor. I had already been a teacher, social worker, shop girl, lawyer, scientist etc. I wanted to be a doctor like house. I had finished three years of my medical degree and was now doing my internship in forks hospital see well away from the drama,

After all, I was smart, clever and loved what I have been doing. I was with the university of settle and had gone to japan on their ride, now experience and i was nearly done one more year maybe two but i would be paid next year.

I thought i got away with not being a part of the drama, it happened like this i arrived at home my parents had missed me as had jess she stayed in for about ten minutes then left she was gone for the rest of the evening and it was just mum and dad, they eft to shower and dress eat something light then sleep that was my week getting rid of jet lag eating missing japan and studying making sure to stay in as i never made any friends in forks. I'm too busy trying to get out of i qualify to be a doctor I'm gonna live in the sunniest place in America or england.

I arrived early to forks hospital where i would be supported by dr cullen

There is the piss take all this time trying to stay away from them and I am now under one.

While waiting to introduce myself,

Dr cullen came out and introduced himself. He was not bad looking but I have seen better.

Dr cullen

Jade stanley

I followed him to his office to sign forms for pay and to inroll as student staff, etc that took a few hours. Then did the rounds on the wards. Wrote up notes and reviews opinions and general treatments.

It worked well i showed nothing but professionalism asking questions regarding work i did not want to be friend him at all, it seemed a nice change for him he did not mind giving out knowledge to me, over the weeks, it became easy as i learnt my job and started really enjoy myself i felt i was doing great, i had finished a paper for uni and had asked dr cullen to look over it as he said he did not mind the paper was on reforms on medical practice. It needed to be in tonite and dr cullen had gone home,

I was going to have to go into the dragon den she knew where he lived, got into her car and made her way to the cullens house. It had been about two hours since he went home so he should be in.

She got out of the car and knocked on the door. It opened to a pretty lady who must be drs wife or kids.

Oh hello is dr cullen there please

Oh yes he is can i let him know whos calling jade stanley

She looked shocked at this

And then closed the door not two minutes later dr cullen was at the door

Hi jade how can i help you

Sorry to disturb you outside work but you never gave back my paper i was hoping you could give me some feedback its due in tomorrow nite

Oh sorry come in

Jade took a step inside and walked in to follow me to my study please as she walked by she saw his children but did not stop she was thinking if her essay, was it well thought out will she need to spend all nite rewording it.


End file.
